Heavy Blow
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Bra ist nicht das 2. Kind von Bulma und Vegeta sondern das 3.! Was hat das zu heißen? Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was ich damit meine, dann müsst ihr meine FF lesen! (REVIEWS!!!)
1. 1.1

So, das ist meine nächste FF und ich hoffe, dass diese euch auch gefällt! Grüße an alle, eure T.B.G.  
  
******************************  
  
HEAVY BLOW  
  
Chp.:1 / Wer ist C-0?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta flog auf den Cyborg zu. "Was willst du hier und wer bist du!" fragte Vegeta zornig. "Ich bin C-0 und will die Z- Kämpfer vernichten!" sprach der Cyborg. C-0 schaute runter zur Erde. Dort standen Piccolo, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Trunks, Son Goku und Bulma. `Bulma, Trunks! Was machen die denn noch hier!´ dachte Vegeta geschockt. Der Cyborg folgte Vegeta's Blick und grinste. Vegeta schaute in C-0's grinsendes Gesicht.  
  
`Was grinst dieser Idiot so!´ dachte sich Vegeta. Dann sah er nur noch wie C-0 einen Energiestrahl auf seine Freunde nach unten abfeuerte, aber es wurde niemand getroffen. "Trunks, nimm deine Mutter und flieg fort von hier!" schrie Vegeta. "Geh mit Trunks." sagte Son Goku zu Son Goten. Dieser nickte und flog zu Trunks rüber. Trunks stand etwas weiter von Bulma entfernt. Bulma schaute Vegeta geschockt an und dieser rief zu ihr runter: "Bulma, geh mit Trunks weg von hier!" Sie nickte und rannte auf Trunks zu, aber auf einmal stand C-0 vor ihr. Bulma schaute ihn geschockt an.  
  
Vegeta verstand gar nichts. Gerade eben flog C-0 noch vor ihm und eine Sekunde später war er weg. Er schaute nach unten und sah, dass C-0 direkt vor Bulma stand. "Nein, Bulma renn weg!" schrie Vegeta, aber zu spät. C-0 hatte Bulma am Genick gepackt und hoch gehoben. Vegeta flog mit Karacho auf C-0 zu. "Stop!" schrie C-0. "Wenn du noch ein Schritt näher kommst, ist die kleine hier tot!" Vegeta starrte Bulma an, die unter Schmerzen aufschrie, weil C-0 fester zugepackt hatte. "V-vegeta. hilf mir." brachte Bulma mit zitternder Stimme hervor. `Oh nein, Bulma! Was soll ich tun? Wenn ich näher komme, wer weiß was dieser beschissene Cyborg mit ihr macht!" dachte Vegeta verzweifelt.  
  
"Na Vegeta, magst du die kleine?" fragte C-0 lachend. "Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an!" keifte Vegeta. "Ach wirklich!" sagte C-0 nur und packte Bulma noch fester, sodass sie aufschrie. "Ich würde an deiner Stelle das tun, was ich dir sage!" sagte C-0 lachend. Vegeta schaute C-0 fassungslos an. Dann schaute er zu Bulma. "Und Vegeta, was ist nun. Magst du sie oder nicht!" fragte C-0 lachend. "Ja!" schrie Vegeta zögernd. "Liebst du sie denn auch?" fragte C-0 dann grinsend. `Er findet es amüsant, dieses miese Drecksschwein!´ dachte Vegeta sich. "Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!" schrie C- 0 und packte Bulma fester am Genick, sodass Bulma vor Schmerz wimmerte.  
  
"Ja, verdammt noch mal, ich liebe sie!" sagte Vegeta wütend. "Ach weißt du was Vegeta." sagte C-0 "Was!" fragte Vegeta gereizt. "Ich habe keine Lust mehr!" und mit diesem Satz schlug er Bulma in den Unterleib. Bulma schrie vor schmerzen. Vegeta schaute C-0 geschockt an. `Nein Bulma!´ dachte Vegeta verzweifelt. "Nein!" schrie Vegeta dann. Er wollte gerade auf C-0 losstürmen, aber C-0 stoppte ihn. "Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun!" schrie C-0 und schlug Bulma wieder mit voller Wucht in den Unterleib. Bulma schrie und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. C-0 lachte nur. Dann ließ er Bulma zu Boden fallen.  
  
"Ich hab keine Lust mehr." Sagte C-0 gelassen und verschwand. Vegeta starrte Bulma geschockt an. "Bulma!" schrie Vegeta und flog zu ihr. Er kniete sich zu ihr und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. "Bulma. Bulma, kannst du mich hören?" fragte Vegeta verzweifelt. "V-vegeta, bist du es?" fragte Bulma schwach. Vegeta brachte nur ein gepresstes "Ja" heraus. "Vegeta.es.es tut so weh!" flüsterte Bulma heiser und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Ui ui ui ui. die arme Bulma.. Das nächste Mal werdet ihr erfahren, was mit Bulma passiert ist, also vergesst ja nicht, das nächste Kapitel auch zu lesen. Bye Eure T.B.G. 


	2. 2.2

So, meine lieben Leute, da bin ich wieder *tata*!!! Ich kann euch einfach nicht leiden lassen und schreibe heute extra für euch weiter!!! *grins* Viel Spaß beim lesen...  
  
*********************************************  
  
Heavy Blow / Chp.: 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time on Heavy Blow: (^-^) Ein unbekannter Cyborg ist aufgetaucht und hat sich Bulma geschnappt. Nachdem er sich tüchtig verprügelt hat, verzeiht er sich und sagt dass er keine Lust mehr hätte. Vegeta ist total geschockt und Bulma klagt über schmerzen. Was passiert heute? Lest es auch durch, dann wisst ihr es... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Was, was tut dir weh Bulma?" fragte Vegeta fassungslos. Bulma legte ihre Hand auf ihren Unterleib. "Es. es tut mir leid." Brachte Bulma mit einem Schmerzenschrei heraus. "Was tut die leid Bulma, ich verstehe nicht was du meinst!" sagte Vegeta geschockt. "Ich. ich habe unser Kind. verloren!" brachte Bulma mit zitternder Stimme hervor und fing an zu weinen. Vegeta starrte Bulma geschockt an.  
  
Er nahm sie auf die Arme und brachte sie zu Trunks. Vegeta legte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden. "Mami, Mami!" schrie Trunks. Son Goku und die anderen starrten zu Bulma und Vegeta. Vegeta stand auf und flog in den Himmel. "Wo ist dieses miese Drecksschwein!!!" schrie Vegeta so laut er konnte. Vor Zorn verwandelte sich Vegeta in einen SSJ. Er schaute sich um. "Vegeta, er ist weg!" sagte Son Goku.  
  
Er flog zu Vegeta hoch und beruhigte ihn, was ihm schwer viel. Vegeta flog dann mit Son Goku runter zu Bulma. "Bulma, wie geht es dir?" fragte Son Goku der sich zu ihr gekniet hatte. Bulma sagte nichts, es flossen nur wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen. Vegeta ging auf Son Goku zu und dieser stand auf. "Sie. sie hat. unser Kind verloren." flüsterte Vegeta mit zitternder Stimme. Son Goku senkte seinen Blick. "Das wusste ich nicht. Entschuldigung!" sagte Son Goku mit trauriger Stimme.  
  
Vegeta bückte sich runter zur nun bewusstlosen Bulma und hob sie hoch. Dann flüsterte er: "Es wird alles wieder gut." Er machte eine Geste zum gehen und alle flogen los. Sie flogen zu Meister Quitte und holten eine Magische Bohne für Bulma. Vegeta legte Bulma vorsichtig auf den Boden. Er hob vorsichtig Burmas Kopf an und gab ihr eine Magische Bohne. Bulma schlug die Augen auf. "Wo. wo bin ich?" fragte Bulma. "Wir sind bei Meister Quitte." antwortete Son Goku. Bulma nickte. "Komm wir gehen Bulma." sagte Vegeta und hob sie vom Boden hoch. "Trunks, komm!" sagte Vegeta.  
  
Dieser nickte und verabschiedete sich noch von Son Goten. Als Vegeta mit Bulma im Arm an Meister Quitte vorbei ging, sagte Vegeta ein leisen "Danke". Meister Quitte lächelte und Vegeta flog mit Bulma in Arm los. Trunks flog hinterher. "Wohin gehen wir Daddy?" fragte Trunks. "Wir bringen deine Mutter ins Krankenhaus." Antwortete Vegeta. "Was ist mit Mami?" fragte Trunks mit weinerlicher Stimme.  
  
"Deine Mami wird wieder gesund. Sie hat sich nur weh getan." antwortete Vegeta, weil er wollte Trunks nicht beunruhigen. Vegeta brachte Bulma ins Krankenhaus und ihm wurde gesagt, dass er Bulma morgen wieder abholen könne. Dann flog Vegeta mit Trunks zurück zur Capsule Corp..  
  
Next time on Heavy Blow: Was macht Vegeta jetzt? Wie geht es Bulma und wie geht es weiter? Einfach den nächsten Chapter lesen und dann wisst ihr bescheid. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ich hoffe der 2. Chapter hat euch auch gefallen. Bis zum nächsten Mal, eure T.B.G. 


End file.
